


Tomorrow

by spacedmuch



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedmuch/pseuds/spacedmuch
Summary: An evening at the office with some baked goods.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out while I was attempting to break through my writer's block on Take Me To The River. Hopefully it'll give you all something to chew on while I'll continue to wrangle with the next chapter. I’ve never had much of a flair for one shots, but I think this one turned out alright, if I say so myself! 
> 
> Inspired by a recent episode of Grey's Anatomy.

 

It was the ‘Oh my God’ said with a dawning horror that caught Miranda’s attention. She was accustomed to Andrea. Accustomed to her sighs, the way she clicked her tongue in annoyance, the groans she made as she stretched out towards the ceiling, and even the occasional pen tap which would cease just as Miranda prepared to eviscerate her.

This, however, was not something she had heard in the past two years, if ever.

‘Andrea,’ she called out.

‘Yeah?’ Andrea called back, voice shaky.

Miranda pursed her lips at that. ‘Office. _Now_.’

When Andrea appeared in the doorway, she could tell instantly that something was wrong. Her face was sheet white. ‘What happened?’ she asked with a sliver of concern.

Miranda watched as Andrea’s eyes zeroed in on the half eaten brownie sitting to her left before her face lost even more colour.

Miranda eyes flickered to the offending object. It had become a bad habit. Every now and again when she was required to work late, Andrea appeared with baked goods which would magically appear out of a drawer in her desk. At her age, merely looking at a brownie would cause her gain ten pounds, but at 11:00pm at night after a stressful day her willpower had a tendency to slip. She had become far too relaxed around Andrea Sachs. ‘Has someone attempted to poison me, again?’

Andrea’s jaw dropped. ‘ _Again?_ ’ she said, voice raising an octave.

‘Do I need to dial 911?’

‘No!’ Andrea said quickly. ‘No, no, no. It’s…well…’

The younger woman was beginning sweat, and Miranda found herself grinning openly as she watched.

Far too openly.

She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at the brownie again.

As she lowered her hand back to the desk slowly, she found herself watching it intently as it moved through the air. This experience wasn’t new, but it had been some time since she’d been through it. ‘You fed me a pot brownie,’ she growled, looking up in accusation.

‘They were a gift from one of the models at the shoot on Tuesday. She told me I needed to relax! I didn’t know they had weed in them!’

‘I assume you’re feeling _very_ relaxed as I saw you inhale yours in under a minute.’

‘I did not! And who said this was relaxing!?’ Andrea demanded before her eyes drifted towards the ground. ‘I can’t feel my feet,’ she admitted, staring down at the offending appendages.

Miranda snorted at that.

Andrea looked up and stared at her. ‘This isn’t funny!’

‘It is a little,’ Miranda noted.

‘Now maybe! But tomorrow, oh _tomorrow_ , you’re going to kill me. Fire me. Or fire me, and then kill me. Or even worse,’ she whispered conspiratorially as she waved her index finger in Miranda’s direction, ‘ _blacklist me_.’

‘I’m not going to blacklist you,’ Miranda said, rolling her eyes. ‘Now go and sit down before you fall down.’

‘I don’t think I can,’ Andrea whined, still staring at her feet. She looked utterly pathetic, in an endearing sort of way.

‘You’re supposed to be _my_ assistant, not the other way around,’ Miranda grumbled as she got up and made her way over towards a semi-panicked looking Andrea. ‘Come on,’ she said, guiding the tall, leggy woman over to the sofa in the corner of her office and sitting her down.

‘Why do people do this voluntarily,’ Andrea groaned as she sunk her head in between her legs.

‘Stop fighting it so much,’ Miranda instructed before toeing off her heels and making her way back to her desk. She scrolled through her iTunes before she found something suitable. Jefferson Airplane began to filter through the office as she nodded in approval.

‘What if someone sees me like this?’ Andrea said, peeling her face up and out from between her legs, pulling Miranda’s attention away from the half-eaten edible her eyes had involuntarily drifted to. ‘What if someone sees _you_ like this!? Oh god, my mouth is so dry,’ she groaned.  

Miranda picked up a bottle of San Pellegrino and two glasses from the trolley before making her way back to her strung out assistant. ‘We’re the only two people in the office,’ Miranda reminded her as she poured out two glasses and pressed one into Andrea’s hand. ‘No one will be seeing anything.’

Andrea gulped down the entire glass, finishing with a shudder Miranda assumed was from the carbonation.

‘How can you be so calm about this?’ Andrea asked as she stared at the glass in her hands, rotating it slowly.

‘It’s grass, Andrea. It’ll pass soon enough.’

‘What is this _music_?’

‘History,’ Miranda said as she plucked the glass out of the other woman’s hand and sat down on the sofa, tucking her legs beneath her. ‘Now, try and relax.’

Andrea took a deep breath and leaned back, closing her eyes. ‘You’re not going to fire me for this, are you?’ she asked after a while.

Miranda chuckled. ‘No, Andrea. I’m not going to fire you for this.’

‘Okay, good,’ she replied, sinking further into the sofa.

‘But don’t you dare go to sleep,’ Miranda said, reaching across to poke her. ‘You’re responsible for this. You can stay awake with me until you’re straight enough to go home.’

‘That could be awhile,’ Andrea groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up.

‘So be it,’ Miranda said, twirling the empty glass in her hands. ‘Tell me something I don’t know about Andrea Sachs.’

Miranda watched as Andrea turned to the side to face her, her eyes glazed. ‘Andrea Sachs has never smoked weed before. Or eaten it.’

Miranda snorted. ‘Something a little less obvious.’

‘I prefer it when you wear pants?’

Miranda’s lip curved up at that. She wasn’t unaware of the looks that drifted her way from time to time. In her weaker moments, she had pondered what it would be like to take advantage of her significantly younger companion. She knew what lay beneath those clothes: perfect, blemish-free skin and the vibrancy of youth. Things she had long lost. ‘Perhaps something a little less dangerous, hmm?’ she said after a beat.

Andrea watched her as she curled into the sofa once more, a soft smile crossing her face as she nestled her head into her hand. ‘I like you like this. I feel like I’m looking at another Miranda.’

‘I’m not sure this direction is any safer for you,’ Miranda warned as she felt the warmth of the comment settle into her belly.  

Her warning wasn’t heeded.

‘Well, the same Miranda, there’s only one Miranda,’ Andrea continued, ‘But, you know, another part…of Miranda,’ she rambled.  

Miranda shook her head in amusement and glanced at her desk, wondering if perhaps this would be easier if they were on the same level. She looked back at Andrea and decided otherwise. The other woman was too relaxed in her presence and she knew why. She had been indulging Andrea the past six months. There was a reason why she kept a consistent turnover of assistants. They always got a smidge too close and she had allowed Andrea to go well past a smidge. The time had arrived to let her go, she just hadn’t had the heart to do it just yet.

Andrea reached over and slid her index finger gently between her brows, smoothing the frown that had developed there. Miranda couldn’t resist the shiver that passed through her at the touch, her eyes drifting closed at the sensation, heightened by her current state. ‘Don’t do that,’ Andrea said gently.

‘I was only thinking,’ Miranda replied, reaching up to gently grasp the hand that was beginning to trace the line of her brow. She reluctantly moved it away from her face and placed it down on the sofa between them.

Andrea didn’t fight her. ‘You’ve been doing that a lot lately,’ Andrea said quietly, ‘when you look at me.’

‘I hadn’t noticed,’ Miranda said, her hand still atop Andrea’s.

‘You’re going to make me move on soon, aren’t you?’

Miranda sighed. ‘It’s been two years, Andrea. We need to have a discussion, yes. However,’ she said, reaching across and laying her other hand on the younger woman’s knee, ‘it can wait until tomorrow.’

‘Okay,’ Andrea said, releasing a breath slowly as her eyes drifted closed. ‘Tomorrow.’

Miranda watched as Andrea’s breathing evened out to a steady rhythm, and her face, usually so filled with a multitude of expressions, relaxed into something calm and serene. 

There was little use in trying to wake her now. 

‘Light weight,’ she muttered as she got to her feet and moved towards her desk. 

She sat down in her chair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling, toeing the ground beneath her feet and sending herself into a spin.

As she passed by it on her third rotation, she plucked up the remainder of the brownie and popped it into her mouth, humming along to the sound of life lived once, long ago.


End file.
